Sette Fiamme Accademia
by CRMLDNSN
Summary: Tsuna, a student of a school for Flame-wielders, had a lot of secrets that she wants to keep secret, such as being Vongola Decimo and having Sky Flames. But when a new student comes to her school, she has to be more secretive than ever. Most of her secrets are revealed, a secret band made out of her new Guardians is made, and she STILL has to live through it all. AllFem!27; AU; OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Tsuna, a student of a school for Flame-wielders, had a lot of secrets that she wants to keep secret, such as being Vongola Decimo and having Sky Flames. But when a new student comes to her school, she has to be more secretive than ever. Most of her secrets are revealed, a secret band made out of her new Guardians is made, and she STILL has to live through it all.

**A/N: Modified the summary, and some of the original plotline (but that won't affect the characters' progress). I just got this weird idea of having a secret band while I was listening to a song.**

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

**:X:X:**

**Chapter 1**

_"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM TSUNA! STAY AWAY FROM US! STAY AWAY FROM__—__"_

_Who are they, mama?_

_"NO! STAY AWAY FROM NANA! STAY AWAY FROM HER! NO! NANA!"_

_Papa, who are they?_

_"Don't worry, Nana, you'll be fine."_

_What do you mean?_

_"D-don't worry, T-Tsu-chan. M-mama will be a-all right."_

_Why? What's wrong?_

_"Papa? W-what's happening to m-mama?"_

_My face feels wet._

_"Mama just has a small...disease. Do you know what that is, Tsuna?"_

_I felt my head move. I was nodding._

_"Well, she has that. But don't worry, don't worry...she'll be fine...she'll be fine..."_

_**Fine, huh?**_

_She died._

_She died._

_You're all liars._

_You died, mama._

_And you lied._

_You lied to me._

_Papa said that you'll be fine._

_You said that you'll be fine._

_But you're dead._

_You lied._

_Why?_

_Why did you__—_

Sawada Tsunayoshi abruptly woke up to the loud sound of the school bell ringing in her ears. She was happy to be woken up. She felt herself shivering, drenched in cold sweat as she got out of bed. She promptly tripped over the long blanket, face-first falling to the ground, groaning.

"What's the point of hurrying, anyway?" she asked herself as she stood up, rubbing the bump on her head, and falling again. _Damn my clumsiness_, she thought. She groaned and tried standing up as she used the bedside table as a leverage. "I'm already late anyway. I might as well worry about getting 'bitten to death,' whatever that means. Stupid 'carnivore' prefect."

She had that dream again. She was six years old when that happened. Her mother...she died of a disease. Though she never knew what disease. She asked her father once, but he didn't want to talk about it. She respected his privacy. That didn't mean that she wasn't curious as to what it is though.

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

What did that mean? Most likely the paramedics. She remembered her mother being carried in a mobile mattress, carried to the emergency room. She could still remember her father's face when she didn't make it. She couldn't see her own, though. But she didn't need to see her face to know that her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears, a mortified frown on her face with her lips quivering from fear.

She looked around the room. It had four beds. All of which were empty, clean and made. She was always alone. Nobody wanted to room with her. But she was glad. She was glad that the school was big enough to give her a room to herself. She was glad of the solitude that it provided her. But she just can't help but wish...

That bedroom was only one part of the room. Three other rooms were found when you stepped outside; one had four more beds, the other one had a refrigerator, a couch, a recliner and a coffee table for hanging out with your friends. She smiled bitterly. The last room was behind the lounging room, a small kitchen, which she never used much in the morning.

There were two bathrooms, too. In this room, and in the other room. The bathroom in the other room was probably dusty already, but she doesn't want to clean it. She'll wait for somebody to accept her as a roommate, and then that somebody can clean it. She really doesn't want to clean it.

She stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water was warm, and she spent the next minutes of warmth thinking of how to evade a certain prefect. She never liked him, and she was sure he doesn't like her because of how she's always late. Man, that guy loves rules. She hates them.

Once she got out, she laid out her school uniform; a white, collared shirt, a black vest, a black necktie, a white jacket with the school insignia (S.F.A. written in fancy bold writing with a phoenix in the background) embroidered in golden thread on the left with black trimmings, and a matching white plaited skirt with the same black trimmings. A silver ring was found glinting on her left ring finger.

Additionally, she wore leggings or stalkings (whichever is free to use) since being conservative was her nature. Lastly, black leather boots which were given to her by her grandfather. Her grandfather, Timoteo, said that there was something special to these boots, but she could never find out what it was. She wore it everyday to just in case the boots will suddenly showcase its hidden power.

She took her grey, worn backpack with her, which contained the many necessary items that she needed, and walked out of her dorm room, locking the door in the process.

Ladies and gentlemen, meet Sawada Tsunayoshi, a fourteen-year-old girl with very messy shoulder-length brown hair and eyes of a darker shade; a student of the only school for Flame-wielders, Sette Fiamme Accademia.

She walked out of the room to be met with silence. She looked down the empty hall, listening for any signs of other students, prefects and teachers. Once she thought that the coast was clear, she bolted to her first class, History, which she was halfway late to.

A cold feeling was felt suddenly once she had touched the handle of the classroom. She gulped noisily and turned around...

Hibari Kyouya.

He was known as a delinquent prefect who would punish rule breakers with no mercy. He was also known to use a pair of tonfas to 'bite people to death (whatever that means, Tsuna thought)' if they dare defy him.

He had raven hair as black as night with the coldest blue-grey eyes that you will ever look at. He would be considered handsome, if he wasn't beating the life out of you, that is. Tsuna has avoided him almost everyday out of luck. This was certainly not one of those lucky times.

"H-Hibari," she stuttered, paling and shaking in fear. She wasn't the only one who got scared in his presence. In fact, she knew only a handful of people who weren't scared of the prefect. There were at least thirty thousand people attending S.F.A., she knew a lot (majority usually teased her and bullied her) so that was saying something.

"Herbivore." His voice was as cold as ice. Tsuna didn't think that she'll be able to get out of here without fainting. She was sweating uncontrollably. What was he going to do to her?

"You are late." Thanks for stating the obvious, she thought, almost saying it to his face but fortunately bit her lip and kept her from doing so.

"For the third time _in a row_ this week." Crap. She really _didn't _think that she'll get out of this alive.

"Detention today, after classes in the reception room. Enter your classroom before I change my mind and bite you to death." He walked away without another word, momentarily glancing at the silver ring on her left hand. She sighed at the barely-noticeable gesture as she entered the classroom.

All eyes turned to her, but mostly to the ring on her left ring finger. Alphonse Smith, also known as Mr Smith by students and staff, was a stout man with greying hair and thick-framed glasses, a Storm Attribute, and their British History teacher. He glared at her with obvious distaste as he yelled for her to sit down. She took a seat in her usual seat—the farthest chair in the left corner, near the window where no one will notice her properly.

"Really, Miss Sawada," he growled in English; their medium of instruction in the school for proper communication among students and teachers, "can't you _at least _make a small effort to attend my class early? I would have forgiven you if you were busy with the many activities this school provides, but you don't sign up for anything, now do you? I'll have to give you detention today."

"No need," she replied gloomily. "Hibari already gave me two for today and tomorrow." That shut her teacher up, but she could tell that he was fighting a satisfied smile.

"Ah," he said, breaking his silence, grinning maniacally, "detention with Hibari? You were always the trouble-maker here, weren't you, Miss Sawada? With your unknown Flame, I'm rather confused as to why you got into this school in the first place. If you didn't beat the heat in the thermosphere, I would have thought that you were a Non." His lips curled into a disdainful smirk.

Unknown Flame. No one has ever seen her Flame, Primary Weapon, or Box Animal. Flames were classified into seven Attributes—Sky, Mist, Cloud, Storm, Rain, Lightning and Sun, with Sky as the rarest and most powerful. The ring would usually change colour once you show your Flame—Sky to orange, Mist to indigo, Cloud to violet, Storm to red, Rain to blue, Lightning to green and Sun to yellow. Having an unknown Flame is like having no Flame at all and automatically makes you an outcast. She's had experience.

Primary Weapons were mainly used in combat to channel Flames properly and box animals were animals found in boxes; hence, the name. Box Animals are used as partners when in combat. They come with the weapons once you show your Flame.

Heat. Flame-wielders are found on the thermosphere, living on floating islands that are connected by floating stepping stones. The thermosphere was undeniably hot, so a mere human, also called Nons because they were _non_-Flame wielders, wouldn't be able to live for a day without being dehydrated in their world, and would probably die in less than a week. Flame-wielders, however, can stand the hot temperature since they carry super hot Flames in their body.

"You can't even produce a single, tiny spark. I really do think they should throw you out of this school," Alphonse continued. "Your parents must be so disappointed in you. You're not even in a Group. No wonder you're called 'Dame-Tsuna' by your Japanese peers. It means 'No-good Tsuna' in your language, yes?" Sniggers were heard around the room.

Group. It's a group of Flame-wielders, as suggested in its name. Usually, the Heads of Groups choose a high-energy level Flame-wielder to join their Groups, or any strong Flame-wielder in particular. As long as they choose them. There were a lot of students—more than half of the school population—that aren't in any Groups. So, Alphonse mentioning this was pretty much out of hate for Tsuna.

Also, her having no Group is considered blasphemy. Her Group was Vongola, the strongest Group that there is, where all of its Heads in the last nine generations had Sky Flames. Its founder, Giotto, was the strongest Sky Flame-wielder in centuries and was the one who started S.F.A. She was to be appointed as its tenth head when she turns sixteen. Nobody knew that, and she planned to keep it that way, even if she has to suffer the consequences.

Dame-Tsuna. She felt her lips curl into a scowl when she heard that. She earned that name a year after she entered this school, when she was eight years old. It was because she couldn't do anything properly. It was because she could trip on thin air. It was because she couldn't produce her Flame.

It was because she preferred to be alone rather than gather in groups and cliques.

"Right then," Alphonse said, sending one last glare at Tsuna's direction, "as I said before Miss Sawada rudely interrupted, the Paese, which is literally 'country' in Italian is found and made by the Sicilian..."

Tsuna didn't listen after that. She wasn't very interested in History, and judging by the looks of her fellow classmates, they thought the same. Though they'd die rather than admitting on having the same thoughts as _Dame-Tsuna_.

That was how much they didn't like her.

She wanted this class to end already, along with every other class after this. But knowing that it'll take a lot longer than a second, she did what she does everyday at every class—dream. No one cares, no once notices, no one wanted to do anything with Dame-Tsuna. Even Yamamoto Takeshi—Flame; Rain, one of the most athletic people in school, and the nicest person everyone will ever know. But even he doesn't want to do anything to her, with her, or against her.

She was what some cliché high school movies would call, 'the Loner.'

She drifted off to dreamland as Alphonse droned about the Tri-Ni-Set, twenty-one rings (or pacifiers, in the Arcobaleno rings' case) that ensure the balance of the world and is held by three strong Sky Attributes and their Guardians. There was no need to listen to that anymore; her father and grandfather gave her a three-hour long lecture _each _about its uses, powers, reasons, etymology, abuses, and the like, since her grandfather and his Guardians were the holders of the seven Vongola rings. The Mare rings' current whereabouts were rumoured to be in the Millefiore Group and the Arcobaleno pacifiers' were currently unknown. They made sure to drill it in her head.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, History was finally done, and the next lesson would be Anatomy, which was another subject that made her want to kill either herself or everyone around her. She hated that subject most because it was taught by her most hated teacher—Nezu Dohachiro, an old man that hates no-good students like her, as well as students who ace his tests without effort. He favours those who work hard and gain a passing score or better yet, a perfect score.

Nezu Dohachiro (also known as 'the Old Fart' and 'Mr Dohachiro') was a Lightning Attribute. He was a fat Japanese man, wore glasses, and had a fixed scowl on his face when confronting students that he hates very much. He had a weak Flame but he keeps on pointing out that he at least had a Flame unlike a certain someone. He was also Tsuna's homeroom teacher and their Anatomy teacher.

"Well, well, well," Nezu said as he entered the classroom, his eyes fixed on Tsuna, "I see that Miss Sawada isn't late—or was she? This isn't the first period, after all. I'm assuming that she is half an hour late for History, or did she just appear right now?"

One of the students, Kensuke Mochida (Nezu's favourite) guffawed out loud and answered, "Half an hour, sir! Dame-Tsuna never changes, now don't you all think?" The other students laughed along. It wasn't even funny, Tsuna thought as she looked at the ground, hair falling to her face. Even Yamamoto was laughing.

On their spare times, the entire class would joke about her as though she wasn't there, as though she didn't have feelings, as though she didn't mind—

They should know that it hurts.

But they won't let her speak. They don't care, after all.

After ten minutes of insulting her and laughing at her, Nezu finally started the lesson. No matter how much she may hate learning, she was glad that they finally stopped their insults and jeers.

Five minutes later, the door was slammed open. Tsuna could hear the faint talking of the principal, Frey Valentino. Frey was a short old Italian man that was one of the few handful of people that was nice to Tsuna. He was a friend of Timoteo and had met Tsuna when she was enrolled into S.F.A. He was also one of the few that would never insult Tsuna, behind her back or in her face. They would usually talk over lunch and tea.

"Oh," she heard Frey say as he made his way in the classroom with a delinquent-looking teenager with silver hair and bright green eyes. Around his arms were rings and bracelets filled with skull designs. The same goes for the necklaces he wore and the belt buckle. "I really am sorry, Mr Dohachiro. This young man here is assigned to your classroom. Other teachers wouldn't accept him because of—well..._certain reasons_... Er, he was home-schooled, but that doesn't really mean that he doesn't know a thing or two. I hand him in your care, Mr Dohachiro."

Nezu adjusted his glasses, which turned askew because of the loud door-slamming. "O-of course, Mr Valentino. I'll just take him from here," he said, glancing at the silver-haired teen with distaste because of the delinquent-looking accessories and looks he had. Tsuna thought that it will take absolutely no time until Nezu will fully hate him.

"Uh, yes," Nezu said with an awfully fake smile, "please, introduce yourself to us, Mr...?" The silver-haired teen scowled at him before facing the class. Tsuna noticed that he had the scowl etched on his face as though he was born with it and was never without it. Most of the girls swooned at the sight of the 'handsome badass' and were probably thinking that the bad-boy kind of guy they found in romance novels finally came true.

"Hayato Gokudera," he said, "Storm Flame"—there was a reddish glint on his right middle finger—"fourteen years old." He turned to Nezu. "Can I take my seat now," he furrowed his eyebrows as though trying to remember something, "Old Fart?"

The class laughed and Tsuna managed a smile. Nezu turned red from anger as he glared at Gokudera through the steam he was emitting. Tiny green sparks were coming from the tip of his his fingers as he grabbed Gokudera by the collar of his shirt.

"Detention for you—reception room with Hibari—after class today," he snapped, letting him go and pulling out a pink slip of paper from his desk, giving it to Gokudera. He turned to the entire class. "To all of you, too, if you don't stop laughing." That shut the entire class up, but they were still hiding grins behind the back of their hands. Gokudera stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket and sat in front of Tsuna.

"That'll teach you," Nezu muttered, glaring at Gokudera. He continued his lesson, which remained silent for the entire period, save for the occasional coughs and silent whispers.

After one and a half hour of studying the organs of box animals and its functions, it was finally lunch break. Gokudera was proven to be a smart alec with a brain comparable to Einstein's. Teachers were both annoyed and amazed because of his delinquent-like attitude partnered with smart reflexes and retorts.

Tsuna wasted absolutely no time scurrying out of the classroom, bumping on the door and tripping on her feet while doing so. The actions caused her classmates to snigger out loud and point at her, but she tried ignoring them, like she did all the time. Though she can't help but notice that even the stern new student was staring at her.

She went to the school roof where every student is prohibited from going—even the prefects. This place was a lot like a sanctuary to Tsuna, and she doesn't want to leave it and be out _there _where everyone who hates is at. Frey once caught her here with her knees to her chest. She had thought that her peacefuls lunch breaks were over. But Frey, being such a nice man as he was, let her lounge on the roof as much as she liked as long as she keeps quiet about it.

"I don't want anyone thinking that I have blatant favour over you, after all," he had joked.

She dug into her bag and grabbed her bento. She usually prepared her lunch at night since she doesn't have much time to spare in the morning (and, yes, that was because she keeps on waking up late since she never bothered to set up the alarm clock that Frey himself had given her on her tenth birthday). It embarrasses her to say that she never once used it, though it seems that Frey doesn't mind much.

She began eating while she watched the clouds moving freely in the sky. Now that she mentioned it, Hibari Kyouya was a Cloud Flame-wielder, wasn't he? Cloud Attributes are usually the ones who are the farthest from the group and won't take orders from anyone or anything. Maybe that was why he has such a brutal attitude.

She stopped her musings when the school roof was slammed open and a loud string of Italian curses followed soon after. She knew that voice. That voice was just here that morning, insulting the Old Fart...

Gokudera Hayato.

The string of curses stopped and Tsuna turned her head to come face to face with the exact person. Gokudera was staring at her with the same hateful green eyes and scowl he had looked at Nezu with.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

"This sector is prohibited from students," Tsuna quickly said when Gokudera glared at her.

"What are _you _doing here if this roof isn't allowed to students then?" Gokudera pointed out.

"I—" She abruptly stopped her sentence, not thinking of a good answer. "I...just wanted some time alone," she said as she looked back at her bento. Gokudera snorted and plopped down on the seat next to her. Surprised, Tsuna looked at the new student in confusion.

Catching her look, he answered, "We both want the same thing. Just be quiet and we can both think we're alone and no one's next to us." Tsuna silently agreed with him.

Gokudera took out a small box and ate in silence while Tsuna continued to eat her bento. At first bite, Gokudera collapsed while clutching his stomach. Tsuna stared at him, alarmed at the sudden fall.

"Sh-shouldn't have let her n-near my l-lunch...argh...!" Gokudera muttered as he groaned in pain.

"A-are you a-all right?!" Tsuna asked, putting her lunch box on the ground and holding onto Gokudera's shoulders.

"I'm f-fine! GAH!" He rolled over and vomited.

_Frey's not gonna like that,_ Tsuna thought as she stared at the pool of vomit in front of Gokudera.

"You're not fine," Tsuna said bluntly.

"No shit!" he yelled. "But whatever! Th-the pain'll be gone in a m-minute!" He vomited once again and Tsuna thought that he'll get worse if he doesn't get treated in half a minute.

But true to his word, the pain finally subsided after a minute and Gokudera panted shallow breaths of air while shivering. Tsuna didn't think that that would have happened when Gokudera ate a small bite. But then again, she doesn't know anything about him. She decided to just ask him.

"What was that?"

Gokudera breathed in deeply and exhaled as much. "My sister," he said, wrapping his lunch box and stuffing it in his bag, "is specialized in poison cooking. Any kind of food she lays her hands on would most likely become poison."

They were quiet for a moment, and only Gokudera's deep breathing was heard.

"That...sucks," Tsuna said rather lamely. "Having a poisonous sister, that is."

"Yeah I know," Gokudera agreed. "I still get stomachaches when I see her."

There were no more exchanges after that. They maintained an awkward silence for a long time, except for the moment where Tsuna offered some of her lunch to Gokudera (which he accepted), but none after that.

"Why do they call you 'Dame-Tsuna'?" he blurted out when the silence was thick enough to slice through. Surprised at the sudden outburst, Tsuna blinked in a confused way before registering what Gokudera had asked.

"Oh," she said, disappointed since this can be considered a conversation-starter, "names and rumours travel like wildfire around here, huh? You speak Japanese, don't you, or maybe—?" At his nod, she continued, "Well, it started the first year when I first entered this school. I was eight years old by then and everyone learned that I had an unknown Flame, I was horrible in trying to channel it and ended up not showing a spark at all, I've no Box Animals or a Primary Weapon, I did horrible in sports and academics, I trip on thin air and I have no friends. I think that's enough to let you know why I'm called Dame-Tsuna." She smiled bitterly, remembering the taunts and jeers that were thrown at her.

Gokudera was at lost at what to do. No one really gave him very descriptive, and not to mention, negative traits about themselves when introducing themselves to him.

"You're..." He certainly couldn't find anything good about her, but then again, he only met her a while ago. "Um..."

"You don't need to find out what good thing I have," she said softly, propping herself against the fence of the roof. "That'll be a big waste of time."

"You're good at cooking."

Tsuna looked at him pointedly, obviously not expecting this. "Yeah, well," she said, crossing her arms, "you l-lived with a sister that practically c-cooks poison. I don't think I-I'm any s-special." Great, she's stuttering again. She had thought that she was over that phase when she was twelve. Ah, what nervousness and flattery can do to you.

"My sister doesn't cook our meals," he replied bluntly. "The chefs do. My father banned her from entering the kitchen ever again when she gave him a stomachache for a day with two minutes in the kitchen. It_ is _something if you're compared to a chef, you know."

Tsuna blinked. She kept staring at him as though he was a star that fell from the night sky. Her lips quirked upwards into a small, barely-noticeable smile.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun," she said in Japanese. She didn't, however, see the hot, red blush covering Gokudera's entire face.

"Y-yeah, well," he replied in the same language, mimicking her earlier words, hoping that she didn't notice his blush, "it's true, after all. Really, you're one of the most pessimistic people I will ever know."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "Why so?"

"I don't know," he replied. "You just think negatively. You think of yourself as a loser that would never earn a friend if their lives depend on it, and you're acting like that one compliment was the first compliment you've received in your lifetime."

Tsuna blinked. "Gee...thanks, I guess," she said. "The last part is true though. No one ever complimented me except for my grandfather and my parents, as well as their friends. Though that's because they're my _parents' _friends. I don't even have friends to begin with."

Gokudera blinked, too. "That's just...fucked up," he said, accidentally in Italian.

Tsuna just laughed. "Yeah, you could say that," she replied, in the same language.

"You speak Italian," Gokudera said. "You can speak speak in Italian."

Tsuna furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes, I can. Why?"

"You're not no-good, after all." He smirked. She blushed at that.

"I've been taught," she defended.

"Still," Gokudera countered, "not a lot of people can speak in three languages fluently." He brought a hand up to her face, seeing as she was going to protest. "Save it for when _everyone _can speak three languages fluently."

"All right," she said. "Fine. But why do you hate everyone so much?"

Gokudera looked at her before saying, "I was an illegitimate child of a Head of a Group and his lover. But you can't blame my mother, my father was the one who fell in love with her, after all, and cheated on my sister's mother for mine. Ever since people found out about that, they've been calling me names, insulting my mother and father, even though it's not their business to begin with.

"My mother died when I was eight years old, and that's the only time I knew that she was actually mother."

"Wait," she cut off, "you said that that was the only time you knew that she was your mother. What about the other times you've met her?"

"Well," Gokudera started, "my mother actually visited my once or twice a year, and I only knew her as 'the nice woman who teaches me piano.' Everyone's been keeping it from me until the day she died. And ever since then, more people knew about my affair, and that's when they started insulting my family.

"My sister said, for my comfort, that she was jealous of me. Her mother didn't love her as much as my mother loved me. Her mother hated me, but my mother loved her like she was her own. That was probably the only time I didn't throw up at the sight of her face."

She smiled just as the bell signalling the end of lunch rang. She stuffed her bento in her bag just like how Gokudera did. She swung it over her shoulder as she walked side by side with Gokudera to their classroom.

Everyone, being stereotypes, pointed and gawked at them. Gokudera scowled and glared at them as he made his way to his seat, propping his legs on the desk.

Until the end of the day, everyone was still staring and gawking at them as though they were creatures from another planet. Tsuna, as Gokudera noticed, was getting pretty upset at the attention. She must hate attention, he mused. He paused for a moment, remembering the probably wrinkly and crumpled pink slip stuffed in his pocket. Where exactly is the reception room? He wanted to skip but that would give him three more detention slips. More detention equals more annoyances.

"I'm going there right now, if you want to know where," Tsuna said as though reading his mind.

"Oh...um, all right," he said, somewhat lamely.

When they did arrive at the reception room, the head prefect, Hibari Kyouya, was already waiting in front of the door, a glare evident in his eyes. His eyes travelled from Tsuna to Gokudera. Gokudera took the now-crumpled pink slip of paper from his pocket, giving it to Hibari while doing so. The prefect glared at Gokudera, and then at the paper before incinerating it with his Flames.

"Herbivores," they heard Hibari mutter. Gokudera reacted to it by muttering, 'Fucker,' loud enough for Hibari to hear. They exchanged glares that turned into a heated glaring contest before Tsuna interrupted it with a small cough. They glared at each other one last time before they entered the reception room.

The reception was big. A lot bigger than their classroom. A small couch and a coffee table was set in front of a desk in the corner next to the window while desks and chairs were lined up just behind it. Apparently, they were the only ones who received detention for today, which means that Hibari will keep a very close eye on the two of them. But that guy has eyes like a hawk; a crowd won't stop him from losing his prey.

"Sit down," he said in a low tone, "no talking. If I hear you two talk, I won't hesitate to bite you to death." He growled the last part out to the two of them before sitting down on the desk, where a small stack of papers would be found.

They both obeyed and sat on the chairs a the far back—the ones near the windows. They didn't really have anything to talk about so not talking for one hour is still tolerable. They never really were the talking kind much.

Half an hour passed, they didn't talk. Only the scratching of Hibari's pen and paper being transferred were the only sounds that were heard in the room.

Finally, an hour passed and detention was finally over. Tsuna and Gokudera wasted absolutely no time scurrying out of the classroom, much to the chagrin of Hibari, who had been disturbed by the loud banging of the door and accidentally scattered the neatly organized stack of papers.

Outside the reception room, Gokudera and Tsuna faced each other. "I guess I'll get going then," Tsuna said, turning on her heels. She walked briskly along the corridor before Gokudera stopped her.

"Wait."

Tsuna stopped her tracks and turned. "Yeah?"

"I'm kind of new here," he said, almost embarrassingly. Tsuna nodded. He _is _a new student. "So, can you tell me where," he grabbed a small key with a number attached to it from his bag, "room 27 is?"

Tsuna froze. _That's _my _room number. _She realized that she said it out loud when Gokudera walked to her side. "All right then. We're apparently roommates."

When they did reach it, Gokudera was surprised at the sound of emptiness. "You're alone?" At her nod, he furrowed his eyebrows.

"This has something to do with your status, huh?" Another nod and Gokudera sighed. "It's not really late, so can you cook dinner?"

**End of Chapter**

**:X:X:**

**A/N: So, guys, do you like this version? I made Gokudera her roommate because in the other version, Gokudera immediately befriends her when she saves his life, but I think that that was rushed. I mean, Gokudera practically hates everyone and hates owing things. I want them to have a casual relationship first before Gokudera turns into a loyal dog. *gets hit by dynamites***

**I made her meet him first because I think that Gokudera would be the one who would understand her much better. I mean, both of them are ostracized from most groups, right?**

**And wow, 5k+ words! You guys better give me reviews. :)**

**Oh! And a question that you don't have to answer, but you can: "Why did I choose the colour white as a major colour of the uniform?" This is, in a way, a science question. You don't have to answer. But if you want to, no one's stopping you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, guys! This is the second chapter. And remember this, guys: The first few chapters will mostly revolve on friendship, since most relationships start in friendship. I personally think that that's more romantic than when relationships start with romance. I mean, don't you guys think that unrequited love is adorable? :3**

**This means that the romance starts in later chapters. If you've read the other version of this story (which I deleted), you'll find that I ranted about how 'love at first sight is stupid, because it is illogical, unreasonable and completely annoying.'**

**Also: The answer to the last question is that the colour white is actually the combination of the colours of the rainbow! Or that's what my science teacher told me. Whoever got that right, wrong, half-right, kind-of-right; thanks for trying! :D**

**Thanks for the positive feedbacks on the last chapter, by the way! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**:X:X:**

**Chapter 2**

_It's that dream again._

"Hey, Sawada."

_Mama's dying again._

"Oi, Sawada! Wake the fuck up!"

_Papa's shouting again._

"Why can't you wake up?! Sheesh!"

_I'm crying again._

"Hey, you're sweating. Wake up! Sawada!"

_Again with the goddamn lies__—_

"Fucking bitch...GODDAMIT, WAKE UP!"

_They're taking her away from me...from us..._

"AHHHHH!"

Tsuna woke up in cold sweat, jolting upright in bed. She was once again glad that someone (or something, in yesterday's case) woke her up. She looked around her surroundings, seeing Gokudera with an angry scowl on his face, a toothbrush in his left hand and a small brown wooden case with a glass top on his right.

"Good, you're awake," he grumbled, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "What was _that_ about?"

"What was what?" she asked innocently.

He glared at her. "Don't play dumb, Sawada. You were thrashing in your bed, crying and sweating. What was _that_?"

"It's called a nightmare," she retorted, eyeing the wooden case on his hand. "You have it if you're scared, ever had it?"

"Of course I did!" he said, red in the face. "I mean, what was the goddamn nightmare about?"

_My mom was dying, dad was screaming and I couldn't do anything, _she thought glumly. "Spiders," she said instead, trying to get rid of the frightening feeling that the nightmare left. "A giant one bit me, and my arm hurt a lot. Scorpions, too. Poisonous things. I might develop aratch...no...phebia." She paused. "Something like that or whatever." Looking at Gokudera, she mentally smiled to herself when he bought the story.

"It's arachnophobia, idiot," Gokudera said, fingering the wooden case. Tsuna wondered what it was for.

"All right," he said, "and since the nightmare after-effect is gone, let's talk about this." He gave her the wooden case (and thus, her curiosity was satisfied afterwards) and she held it carefully. Looking through the glass case, her eyes widened.

The Vongola rings. Except, they weren't exactly _just_ rings. The rings were trapped inside translucent black rocks. Why they were like that, Tsuna didn't know.

Gokudera, seeing the small gesture, snorted. "Yeah, exactly," he said. "Now explain to me."

Closing her eyes, Tsuna sighed. There was no way out of this. "Oh well," she said, "there's no way out of this anyway." Why did her grandfather have such wrong timing? "I'm to be Vongola Tenth," she said exasperatedly. "I need to find my guardians, and my grandfather, the owner of this school, is trusting me to become his successor." She slowly opened her eyes.

Gokudera scowled, and that was the first thing that Tsuna noticed. "I can't believe it," he growled out. "I _won't _believe it." Tsuna raised her eyebrows and blinked in a confused manner.

"Gokudera...?"

"I won't believe that Vongola Nono is trusting his Group and his academy to some _idiot little girl_! I can't even believe that out of all idiot little girls out there, he just _had _to trust it to a _no-good _idiot that can't even produce a stupid tiny spark! He's damn well going senile!"

Tsuna stood up, a deep scowl marring her face. "At least I don't rummage through other people's belongings! I'm even sure that there's a note from Grandpa that says that it's for me, not you!"

Gokudera stood up himself and, being a foot taller than Tsuna, he towered over her. "You little shit! Nono must be an idiot for making you his successor!"

"Don't insult my Grandpa!" she yelled out, her eyes glassy. Gokudera's comment about her being no-good was a big hit on her feelings. She thought that he would care about her, even for a tiny bit. "And I thought you were different. You still insult me even though I thought we could have been friends!"

_"I'll never be friends with Dame-Tsuna!"_ he spat out, hitting bullseye. A single tear came from Tsuna's eye but it seems that Gokudera either didn't notice or didn't care. "I'll meet you at the rooftop at lunch. We'll—we'll fight! I'll show you that I'm a better candidate to the position of Decimo!"

And with that, he stormed out of the room, the toothbrush in his mouth. Tsuna sighed, falling to the bed. She took the wooden case containing the rings. A small note was found carved under the case in Japanese.

_Dear Tenth,_

_Good luck in finding your guardians._

_Nono_

_P.S: Insert Flames in the right ore, otherwise, they'll be destroyed. Be wise though. They'll stick to you permanently._

She probably won't insert flames in the ore for a very _long _time. She did wonder, however, as to why her Grandpa enclosed the rings in translucent ores.

But then again, he always _did_ have a flare for dramatics.

:X:X:

Breakfast was tense. They both ate eggs and bacon while sending glares to one another. One time, the two of them glared for a long without blinking that it was worthy to call it a glaring contest. Neither of them won since they both blinked at the same time. They weren't, of course, too happy about that.

They also didn't talk to each other for the whole two periods. Even though Gokudera was a genius, Tsuna didn't ask him to help her. Even when Tsuna was being mercilessly teased her, Gokudera didn't so much as glare or scowl at her. The only time that they actually stared at each other was when Gokudera entered the roof, slamming its door as loud as possible.

"You didn't have to slam it!" Tsuna shouted. Gokudera chose to ignore that comment and glared at her. He brought out a red bow with a quiver full of red, flaming—with Storm Flames, Tsuna guessed—arrows.

"Since you don't have a Flame," he spat out angrily, "I won't use this," he moved the bow and arrows around, "and I'll be using something else."

Tsuna narrowed her eyes at him. "What is it exactly?"

"Fight with me and I'll show you," he said, his bow and arrows disappeared through his flames (which was a melodramatic way of getting or stowing away Weapons). Tsuna stood up, seemingly defenseless, with a scowl on her face.

"You can't be Vongola Decimo," she told him. "The Vongola Sky ring only accepts those of the Vongola bloodline! It might kill you if you force yourself to wear it!"

"I don't care about rings!" he spat out angrily. "I just want to show you and Nono that compared to a weak, careless, idiotic little girl, I'm the best candidate that there is!" He brought out...dynamite sticks?

Red Flames were on their fuses. "Now let's fight, _Dame-Tsuna!"_

He threw six sticks at her direction. She dodged them all, with some difficulty, and they exploded behind her. "Are you out of your mind, Gokudera?!" she shouted, but he sadly didn't notice.

More dynamite sticks met her vision. _I won't be able to avoid all of this without__— _She dived under all the sticks. They exploded loudly and strongly. Her ankle was scorched, her stalkings was destroyed, and her skin was red and pulsating.

_Ow._ "Gokudera, please stop this!"

And again, she was ignored. Gokudera grunted and brought out more dynamite. But, they were too much even for Gokudera to carry in his hands. A few fell from his hold. No one could miss the mixture of surprise and terror on Gokudera's face when he realized that mistake.

It was like the world slowed down.

Tsuna brought out a pair of woollen mittens from inside her jacket that turned into a pair black gloves with metal-plated finger joints, and an X on the back of each hand. An orange Flame sprouted on her forehead, and her eyes turned the same shade, every hue of brown erased. Flames came from the gloves as she flew and she tackled Gokudera—who still had a look of surprise on his face—and his back hit the fence of the roof. She was embracing him, but he was too astonished to move.

The sticks exploded behind them, reaching Tsuna's back, and scorching a part of it. She groaned in pain, and the two of them fell to the ground. The Flame on her forehead turned smaller until it disappeared completely, her eyes turned brown again, and her gloves turned to mittens. Gokudera heard sounds of sobbing. She was crying.

"S-Sawada...?" he said, uncertainly. She was still hugging him, tightly at that, so he couldn't move very much. He stared down her back and saw pulsating, red flesh. He bit his lip guiltily.

"Sawada?" She was still crying. He doesn't know how to comfort other people, and he can't hug her—her skin won't allow it.

Finally, the crying tuned down a bit. Tsuna was tightly clutching on to Gokudera's jacket with her face buried on the crook of his neck.

"You're an idiot," she muttered. He looked at the brunette.

"What...?"

_"You are an idiot," _she said in a much louder voice. "You—are—an idiot, Hayato Gokudera!" Tears cascaded freely from her eyes, dropping to the floor. "You—you could've gotten hurt! If I hadn't prevented that, _you could have gotten hurt!"_ She sobbed loudly, tears staining her face.

"You could have even _died_! You're such an idiot!"

Gokudera looked confused. Here she was, back and ankle were both scorched because of him, and the only thing she cared about after all that was _him_.

_Is she always like this? _Gokudera thought, staring at the girl crying. She _could have been killed_. No one has ever thought of protecting him like she did. In fact, no one cared about him this much. He felt tears in his eyes.

Tsuna finally let him go, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket while doing so. "S-sorry," she said, a bit embarrassed at her sudden outburst. "I shouldn't have exploded on you like that. I-it's just that—well, you're the first person in this school that I consider a friend. I may have friends outside of this school, but it's not like they can go here everyday to accompany me." She sniffed one last time.

Then, the unexpected happened.

Gokuder bowed to her.

A ninety-degree bow.

One filled with loyalty and wanting of forgiveness.

It didn't even look mocking.

What.

"G-Gokudera?"

"Please forgive me, Tenth!" he exclaimed, still bowing to her. "Since you saved my life and cared for me as though you truly _do_ care for me, my eternal loyalty is yours and I will respect the ground you will walk on," he finished with a deep breath.

Tsuna blinked. Now _here _was a side to Gokudera that she might never know if it wasn't for this day. He never really seemed like the 'loyal puppy' type to her.

"I-it's okay, Gokudera," she quickly said. "You don't have to, um, give me your _eternal loyalty_."

"No, Tenth!" he said, sitting straight. "Since you have saved my life, I must return the favour of being your loyal follower!" She swore that there was fire burning in his eyes. "I will also prove myself worthy of being your right-hand man!"

Tsuna blinked once more. Sparkles were around Gokudera, and he seemed to be very determined to do it. She sighed in defeat.

"If that's what you want," she said in a barely audible whisper. But Gokudera heard it very well and the sparkles around him increased in quantity.

"Thank you for your forgiveness and kindness, Tenth!" he said, bowing again. "I will forever be grateful!"

She sighed. "All right then. Fine!" she exclaimed, standing up while slapping the dirt off of her clothes, wincing when her scorched back hurt all of the sudden. Gokudera noticed this and gasped dramatically.

"T-Tenth...!" Gokudera had dramatic tears in his glassy eyes.

_Oh no._

"I'm sorry for scorching your back, Tenth! For that, I must bang my head on the floor until it bleeds uncontrollably to repay for my insolence and unworth of being your right-hand!" He position himself on the floor and, like he had promised her before, banged his head on it and a few drops of blood dropped freely from his head.

"What? No, don't!" Tsuna quickly pulled him up, putting a hand on the bruised area. Yellow Flames spread through her fingers, covering the bruised area, leaving it healed and unmarked.

Gokudera whimpered. "I am once again insolent," he said out loud. "Tenth had wasted her energy for healing a fool like me! And I cannot properly tend to her wounds! I am unworthy of being Tenth's right-hand!"

She stared at him. And then blinked. She really couldn't understand Gokudera anymore. One second, he hated her, refused to pay any attention to her, and _tried _to kill her (which inevitably failed), and the next, he's bowing and apologizing to her like he killed her father.

Yellow Flames covered her back—the part which was scorched—and her ankle, and were healed in a matter of seconds. The school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Gokudera offered his jacket to her to replace hers, which was destroyed in the back, and she agreed to have it after she had denied it and Gokudera gave her a withering look.

She had Hyper Intuition—everyone from the Vongola blood did. Hyper Intuition was good for predicting and knowing the many things that will come his or her way. This was used for the many battles every Vongola boss would have to face. This was the sole reason of why Vongola remained as the strongest Group of all time.

Right now, her Hyper Intuition tells her that she's going to have to get used to this.

How troublesome.

:X:X:

Everyone was more or less surprised by the sudden change of attitude the two acquaintances showed this day; before and after lunch time.

The new student followed Dame-Tsuna like a loyal dog, or a family bodyguard trusted to protect his principal. Just a while ago, Gokudera showed hostility to Tsuna. He never once looked at her, or even scowl or glare at her. But, at times, when he had thought that she wasn't looking, he sent a fierce glare her way. A glare so fierce that there might've been Flames sprouting from his eyes. And there was one time that there really _were_ Flames.

But yet, after lunch, he kept on following the girl. He glared at anyone who laughed, mocked or teased her in any way. Dynamite sticks would be found in-between his fingers and a scowl on his face when someone pointed, jeered or laughed at Tsuna's way.

Tsuna, it seemed, looked desperate to find a way to lose him. Many girls were already throwing her dirty looks and jealous expressions whenever Gokudera would grin or bow to her as though she was a god. It didn't seem that Gokudera's new protectiveness of her had helped her face the 'fangirl' problem that Gokudera's loyalty had made unto her.

Needless to say, she hates the attention _very, very much._ Gokudera's threats to the students who dare give her dirty looks did little to lessen the attention.

And, in the student populace, there was one person who she thought would never get in her business with anyone or anything, because he had friends and a repuation to live up to. Because he didn't care about her. Because he mocked her together with his friends, even though he didn't initiate it.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

Based on his reputation, he was a Rain Flame attribute, uses a bamboo sword that turns into a steel sword when he inserted Rain Flames and hit it hard enough as a Primary Weapon, and has two Box Animals; Jirou and Kojirou, a dog and a swallow, respectively. He is also as skilled at baseball as he is in sword-fighting. He had raven-black hair, tanned skin, and warm brown eyes with a carefree grin (according to almost everyone in the school, except for Gokudera, who calls his grin a 'stupid, idiotic, careless, dumbass grin').

He never really interacted much with Tsuna, and when he did, he was laughing and mocking her along with his friends. It was a known fact that only a few people were heartless enough to deny Yamamoto's friendship.

Tsuna, however, neither accepted nor denied his friendship. In other words, Yamamoto never asked her to become his friend. And that just made people laugh and jeer at her much more, for not even being worthy of Yamamoto's kindness, which was offered to everyone. But she didn't hate him. It was about his reputation, and he can't just let that go so quickly just because he was friends with her. She can't be selfish about a person she barely even knew.

But here he was right now, strolling towards her and a glaring Gokudera, with the same carefree grin he was usually seen with all the time. The grin, however, didn't look that carefree to Tsuna. It was as though he was forcing himself to smile; to make a good impression, or something similar. But then again, maybe it was just her imagination. She doesn't know him well, so that's a fair reason.

Almost everyone was back to their dorm rooms. The only ones remaining were either chatting with their friends to care that _the_ Yamamoto Takeshi was walking toward _the _Dame-Tsuna, or they just didn't care, period.

It surprised Tsuna to see that person casually striding towards her, with a very scary and very short-tempered Gokudera right next to her. She mentally shrugged. Yamamoto always was a carefree idiot to her. To her, at least. And to everyone as well.

"Uh...hi," Yamamoto said, stepping in front of Tsuna and ignoring the screams of Gokudera. "Da—I mean, T-Tsuna, right?" Another one of his blinding smiles. Tsuna frowned at and raised an eyebrow at the slip-up. Of course he would force himself to be nice. There were no more students in this part of the school already since the ones left already...well, left, yet Yamamoto would still be willing to stay with Dame-Tsuna and her 'puppy.'

"Er...hey," she said back in a somewhat lame tone. "If you don't mind me asking, shouldn't you be with your...friends?" she asked, finding the right word for the group of people that uses other people to make themselves more popular.

Without insulting them, that is.

Tsuna found that a fairly hard task.

Yamamoto blinked. "Oh," he said, scratching the back of his head, "well, they're either in their dorm rooms or playing with their Flames." He pursed his lips as though he was thinking of something. "Making up some sort of sport with Flames, I mean." He grinned again. Tsuna heard Gokudera grumble next to her.

_I wouldn't blame him, _Tsuna thought, glancing at the attention-magnet in front of her. _I'm not exactly fond of talking to Yamamoto..._

"Why are you here anyway?" Tsuna winced at the harshness of the question. She hadn't exactly meant for it to be harsh. She even saw Yamamoto's grin falter. It went back, yet it was forced—again.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he replied. "I kind of...wanted to talk to you for so long now and I just thought that...you know, the sooner, the better, right? I wanted to be friends." And yet, another forced smile. He took out his hand for her to shake. Tsuna felt as though this was some kind of bet with his friends...

Wait a minute.

"A bet," she muttered quietly, but loud enough for Yamamoto—though not Gokudera, Yamamoto thought while glancing at the new over-protective puppy of Dame-Tsuna—to hear. Tsuna watched as the grin faltered again before going back to the same smile. Tsuna internally rolled her eyes. That just helped her confirm her suspicions.

"Uh...Gokudera," she said, looking at the addressed student. Gokudera raised his eyebrows, as if asking for what is going to be asked. "Can you...leave us for a moment? We have to talk about something concerning me and him...him mostly, though."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow while giving Yamamoto a suspicious and threatening look. Yamamoto almost withered at the glare, trembling slightly. Tsuna sighed. "Don't worry, Gokudera. We're just going to talk about _things. _I can fend for myself just fine." She smiled and sent him an all-knowing look.

:X:X:

Gokudera, although reluctant, nodded and told her, "Whatever you say, Tenth," and craned his neck to a small bow. He turned his heel and left the popular and annoying (to Gokudera, anyway) fool of a Rain Flame-wielder and his precious Tenth alone to _talk. _Tenth seemed to be implying something that that fool Yamamoto did to her or will be doing to her.

He doesn't know what it is. But it was Tenth, and Tenth is sure with herself (as he knew the history of all Vongola bosses and they were _all sure of themselves_, so that must mean that _the Tenth _should also be sure with herself) and he had absolutely no right or knowledge of anything to question her.

On the other hand, Gokudera silently wondered how Vongola bosses were sure of themselves. Thus, multiple theories grew in his head, most of which were fabricated from his deepest imaginations, and were insane as hell.

:X:X:

The duo watched as Gokudera walked away from them, most likely heading back to his dorm. Yamamoto cleared his throat and glances at Tsuna, whose arms were crossed and whose face was completely blank.

"I-its not a bet!" Yamamoto finally spoke. "I actually _do _want to talk to you." Tsuna's hyper intuition flared to its highest point, and she couldn't help but give the teen a pointed look.

"Cut the crap," she said bluntly. Yamamoto blinked as if processing what she said. Okay, maybe people really do have to curse to vent off their anger. Or maybe she actually likes cursing but was never spoken to and was never given much a chance to actually speak. For the sword-user, he figured that the former was more probable.

"Huh?" Yamamoto replied in an unintelligible manner. Tsuna rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Look," she said as calm as she could (which was _dangerously _calm) and stared hard, "don't you think that it was painstakingly obvious?" Her expression turned hard. "You laughed along with your friends at _my _pain and you just come to me out of the blue wanting to be friends?" She wanted to laugh so hard.

"Look, _Mr Popular, _I don't want anything to do with you breaking my heart." She glared. She never talked that much before or got angry like that before, even before coming to S.F.A., but it seems like she should vent her anger on someone who deserves it. Yamamoto never cared for her, never gave her a single thought, and laughed at her normal flaws and mistakes with his so-called friends.

He definitely deserves this.

She sighed again, looking at the very much forced grin on his face. She hated being used in a deal, bet or any other pacts and contracts. Even though it's just a simple dare, why the _fuck _would they use _her _as the _goddamned piece of object _when she did absolutely nothing wrong to them? Why did Yamamoto agree with this type of bet in the first place?

All that thinking made her head hurt. She wasn't used to thinking things through much. She swore she could feel herself go red from her brain overheating. "Yamamoto," she said carefully, looking at addressed person with soft eyes (as soft as she can get them to be anyway, considering her previous steam-venting that was took out on the person in front of her), "I'm not an object."

Yamamoto gulped and tried straightening himself out. The grin on his face was completely smothered away with no signs of ever coming back. He looked so nervous. Tsuna never would have thought that the carefree, charismatic Yamamoto Takeshi would look frightened or nervous.

"Play with someone else you know better," she told him, turning around and clutching to jacket Gokudera offered her. "At least then no one will get hurt and both of you can play it off as a joke." She looked at him one last time, scrunching her eyebrows in anger and growling lowly.

_"A sick joke."_

:X:X:

Yamamoto stared at the retreating back of his classmate. He never knew that such calm, frightening anger was hidden underneath all that clumsiness. She never even stuttered. She also managed to find out why he had talked to her in the first place. Was he so obvious, or was she just really observant?

Sighing, he turned around and proceeded to walk back to his dorm, Mochida Kensuke [Flame: Storm; Primary Weapon: Brass Knuckles; Box Animal: Daichi, Storm Snake], was already there, waiting for him on the edge of his own bed.

"Hey, Yamamoto!" he greeted, jumping from the bed and walking towards Yamamoto. "So, did you manage to trick Dame-Tsuna?" He smirked as if expecting Yamamoto to give him a thumbs-up and say, 'Of course, it was nothing,' and grin like he always does.

However, Yamamoto's face was solemn. Mochida's smirk fell from his face when he noticed this. Yamamoto shook his head, saying, "She knew, apparently."

Mochida frowned deeply. "How?" As a reply, Yamamoto merely shrugged his shoulders and walked to his bed, jumping on it and staring at blankly at the empty space. "It's not that lap-dog she's been carrying around since this afternoon that overheard us, is it?" Mochida snorted. "Made you interested in her all so suddenly, huh?" Yamamoto nodded.

"So," Mochida said, "how _did _she know?"

"I absolutely don't know," he said, "and I don't think I want to find out. And I don't know why either." He sat up, facing Mochida. "Wanna help me trick her?" He grinned sheepishly. "I don't want to lose against Osamu and Kashima,* and you bet that I'd win, didn't you?"

Mochida grinned nastily. "Of course."

**End of Chapter**

**:X:X:**

***Kashima is just one of the OCs that will play as Yamamoto's friends. Think of him as a supporting/minor character. I think that there's some Japanese tale that says that Kashima**_**reiko**_** kills that people that know of her tale after knowing it for one month. But I'm still alive, and so is my friend, so you're safe to google it.**

**All right! All right! I need to make Yamamoto antagonistic since he didn't exactly strike me as very **_**nice**_**. I mean, in the manga, he never approached Tsuna once! So, that was my first opinion of him...but don't worry! They'll be friends soon enough!**

**Remember this as well! This story will have slow progression, which means that the introduction will be long before the good stuff happens. Just wanted you guys to know.**

**Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I appreciate you guys so much! Thanks for the constructive criticism, the positive compliments, and all the questions that make me think that you actually **_**are **_**curious about what happens next! Thank you so much!**

**In the previous story, Enma came around at maybe the eight or ninth chapter. So, you guys don't have to worry about me leaving Enma in the dust. He's actually a very important character, even from the original version of this story. But, I don't think I'll include Dino...but maybe I will...maybe I won't...hehehe... :}**

**Here's the third chapter; enjoy!**

**:X:X:**

**Chapter 3**

To be frank, Gokudera hated Yamamoto.

He was taught to judge most people by their actions, miniscule expressions, looks on their eyes and their skin (whether it's sweating or not; sweat means lying, no sweat means telling the truth [or they're just really scared of him]) so that he'll know their intentions. Apparently, Yamamoto was lying when he had told them that he _just_ wanted to talk to Tenth.

He was not, however, taught on what the other is lying about. That flaw was a major mistake on his teachers and tutors, but even Gokudera had to agree that no one can find out what the other is lying about without clues and evidence. The only thing even the smartest of humans can observe is the probability of one lying or not.

Like now, for instance.

As he went back to the dorm, he also wondered how _all _Vongola bosses _knew _what they were doing, and _knew _whether a person was telling the truth or not. Even Tenth knew that the Yamamoto idiot was lying (and she most likely knew _what _it was about). Underneath his bed (the one right next to Tenth's), he took a lesson plan and reached in his pocket to get his black pen.

On the top was written 'Vongola bosses' with a bunch of arrows pointing downwards. There was a cross sign on what was most likely 'intellectually inherited' and another on 'secretly telepathological.' What confused Gokudera was another set of words where 'secretly intellectual' and 'highly innovative' were written.

He crossed out both.

Wishing he could understand his Tenth much better, he flipped to another page. On there he wrote the word 'Tenth.' He then created two perpendicular lines and wrote 'likes' on the left and 'dislikes' on the opposite.

Under 'dislikes,' he wrote 'attention,' 'sword-wielding idiots,' 'liars,' and 'nuisances.' Thinking of nothing to write for her 'likes' department, he wrote 'family.' Thinking a bit more and glancing on her bed and his surroundings (which Tenth was the only one to live in before he came here), he then wrote 'the colour orange.'

Smiling to himself, he closed the lesson plan just as Tenth came in the room, a frown on her face.

She looked like she wanted to kill someone. The aura surrounding her gave Gokudera enough warning to instinctively take a step back and put the lesson plan under his bed. The Tenth noticed that and questioned what it was.

"Notes about Groups," Gokudera replied, half-truthful. He can't exactly say that it's a record the Tenth from a day's observation, along with other Vongola bosses that are insignificant because his primary concern is Tenth.

It probably sounds better in his head.

It sounded like a stalker's confession.

Best not to take a risk, Gokudera thought.

"Hm," Tsuna said, raising an eyebrow at him. "All right then." Striding over to her bed, she fell down on it, the mattress audibly poofing as she did so. She just really wanted to sleep. Maybe for the rest of the day tomorrow.

"Hey, Gokudera?" she mumbled. Gokudera's attention turned to her.

"Yes, Tenth?"

"Today _is _Friday, right?"

"No, Tenth. It's still Wednesday."

Tsuna groaned. _Goddamnit._

"It's all fine, Tenth!" Gokudera assured her, his chest puffing up in pride. "I'll be helping you throughout the last two days until the weekend. Not that you need much help!" he added, sensing danger (which was just Tsuna raising an eyebrow at him, which was confusion and not danger). "I just meant that I'll help you through schoolwork and P.E., not that you're dumb and/or physically challenged!"

Tsuna raised another eyebrow. Gokudera thought that it was another sign that his Tenth was losing her temper.

"I never meant to insult you, Tenth!" Gokudera half-shrieked. "I-I just meant that, as your right-hand man-in-training, it's my duty to help you with tasks that you may or may not need help. But I'd be rather useless if I don't guard you or do my duty or protect you or—"

"I appreciate it a lot, Gokudera."

Gokudera stopped in his ramblings, lips quivering and eyes teary as he looked at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and nodded. "I'll be resting for a while," she said, turning over to the side of her bed. "I'll be making dinner at six, are you fine with that?" Blinking, Gokudera nodded.

"Y-yes, Tenth." He blushed bright red. Tsuna was softly snoring before she could see it, though.

He sighed in relief at that.

:X:X:

The next day, Tsuna and Gokudera were having breakfast when he asked her the many things that involved Vongola and her relation to it. No matter how endearing it is that someone is paying attention to her, Tsuna couldn't help but feel a tad bit annoyed by the fact the Gokudera practically prepared these questions.

"Why did you transfer here in the first place, Tenth? Japan seems wonderful."

"...I'd rather not talk about it."

"I apologize, Tenth. But, how did you release your Flames?"

"Fighting."

"Ah. You are very strong, Tenth! Fighting with many different strategies must be very natural for you!"

"Sometimes, it is. Unless I get too pressured. But...I'm not a fan of fighting. I usually start with defense, not offense."

"Amazing! And you win?"

"...at times. Training helped me out a bit."

"What age did you start training, Tenth?"

"Um...I forgot. I'm sure it was between nine or ten years old."

"I see... Tenth, how is a Vongola heir awarded as the rightful boss?"

"I don't know. I'm not yet the official boss, remember?"

"I apologize, Tenth! I just have an insatiable thirst for knowledge, that's all!"

"...it's blatantly obvious."

"What was that, Tenth? Forgive me if I didn't hear you very well."

"No. It wasn't anything important, anyway."

"Everything you say is important to me, Tenth! And should be the same for everyone."

At this, Gokudera pouted. Tsuna found such an action undeniably adorable for someone who's known as a delinquent from the first day of school. Gokudera didn't think of it much, though, as he thinks of himself as a rock-hard delinquent with the desire to beat anyone who stands in his way. On a new addition—anyone who stands in his Tenth's way.

And only her.

"We have to go now, Gokudera," Tsuna said, looking at the clock which read _7:15. _Tsuna must admit that this was actually the first time she was early. She took a bath, she changed her clothes, and she ate her breakfast in a leisurely manner. Usually on other days, she was late for at least ten minutes and she has to avoid Hibari at all costs. She would like to live to see her future, even though her future might involve a lot of fighting since she's the future boss of Vongola.

"Ah, yes, Tenth," Gokudera replied, bowing to her as he took her empty plate and his own, and washed it in two minutes. Tsuna vaguely wondered how he did it.

But then again, he was Gokudera Hayato.

"Yeah," she said, taking her bag off of her bed and headed out. They locked the door of the room and left for History class.

Neither of them noticed red and orange glows; shining and glinting madly in a familiar wooden box.

:X:X:

Gokudera's numerous fangirls madly whispered to on another as the two entered. One of the most distinguishable fangirls was Annabelle Maxine [Lightning Flame, Primary Weapon: Electric Rod, Box Animal: Jean, a green and blue peacock], also known as Anna by her peers. She is an American Flame-wielder that started her education as a Flame-wielder in the kindergarten division of the Academy.

She had straight, waist-length blonde hair that was held back with a head-band and dark grey eyes that were currently glaring daggers at Tsuna. She had far too much make-up; mascara made her eyelashes too long and dark, her face looked _too perfect _from the stuff you put on your face to make it look like you're blushing, and her lips were blood-red that someone could mistake her for drinking blood, yet she was voted as one of the most natural beauties in the school. Tsuna doesn't understand how a girl could stand so much make-up. Doesn't it feel irritating and uncomfortable?

Anna was among the popular crowds. She was the so-called leader of her gang of pretty girls (which meant heavily dressed with thick make-up and overflowing fakeness), and she looks down on average people (which meant people who weren't hot and/or popular, as she defines them), nerds (which meant people who just like learning) and losers (which meant Tsuna).

Basically, she was the most idealistic fangirl/antagonist a high school story could ever have.

She was also the president of Gokudera's new fan-club that was started just two days ago when Gokudera was announced as the new student. Tsuna found her as one of the most obsessive stalkers she's ever known. Gokudera agreed with her whole-heartedly; not because she was Tenth, I tell you that.

Today, Anna chose the time five minutes and twenty-two seconds before History class to cause a commotion in the classroom. And she started this with slapping Tsuna in the face really, _really _hard that the slap reverberated across the room. It caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

"You bitch," Anna growled, crossing her arms and glaring at Tsuna. "How _dare _you take Gokudera from me?" She grabbed a fistful of brown hair as green Flames ignited from her free hand, disappearing and showing an electric rod. She pushed the rod against Tsuna's throat, green sparks igniting from it dangerously. "Answer me, you little bi—"

"Hey," a voice said in a monotone manner. Anna felt a hand on her shoulder, looked up and saw Gokudera Hayato himself! Has he come to commit his ever loyal relationship with her and show the world? She could most likely be in heaven right now~!

"Gokudera!" Anna squealed, letting go of Tsuna, who rubbed the back of her head to ease the pain. She clung onto Gokudera's arm very tightly and asked him in a cheerful tone, "You'll be staying away from Dame-Tsuna for me, aren't you~?" She squealed louder. "I _knew _Gokudera was in love with me!"

Gokudera grunted as he yanked his arm away from the delusional teenager. Anna looked confused. "Gokudera...?" she said slowly, reaching for his arm.

"I'm not in love with you, you fake bitch," Gokudera harshly said. "I would never leave Tenth's side for the likes of _you_. As her right-hand man-in-training, I can't leave her for a cheap whore." Glaring at her once more, he walked towards said Tenth. "Tenth? Are you all right? Are you still hurt?"

Tsuna waved him away—her scalp didn't hurt much anymore, to be honest. In fact, it barely hurt. "N-no, Gokudera," she told him, "I'm completely fine." Gokudera sent her a look that told her that he didn't exactly believe in her. "Really! Don't worry about it anymore!" The silver-haired teen was still suspicious. Ever since that particular incident on the roof, he promised himself to be more cautious of the Tenth's health—physically and mentally.

Anna, who watched such a _heart-warming _scene in front of her, fumed silently as Lightning Flames ignited from her rod. But, not taking the risk because her hero might be injured because he was _kind of_ in the way.

Why couldn't he treat her like that? What's in Dame-Tsuna anyway? Anna was smart (not counting that she has abysmal grades in Anatomy, Geography and Physical Education, with average scores on other subjects), she was pretty (not counting the thick make-up that acted as a nearly-solid mask), and she was nice (not counting that fact that she just slapped and threatened Tsuna while looking down on others that have average looks and average popularity).

So why? Why couldn't _she _be treated like that _loser_ that can't do anything?

As she fumed, her entire club was transfixed at the sight of _their _Gokudera fawning over _the _Dame-Tsuna! Everyone thought that pigs would fly, Hell would freeze over _and _the world will end if ever an undeniably handsome guy, a popular guy, or maybe if a cold, distant, aloof, harsh, scary, hates-pretty-much-everyone guy would _fawn over the loser of a student._

They had to take a double-take actually.

Ignoring the looks they both got from nearly everyone in the classroom, the duo took a seat in the corner of the room where the window was at. Tsuna sat down right next to the window while Gokudera sat right next to her. Tsuna, despite her numerous excuses and reasons for Gokudera to calm down, was not able to stop Gokudera from glaring and silently threatening his own fanclub—most especially Anna, who was still fuming.

Alphonse, their History teacher, entered the room and shouted for the girls standing around the classroom to sit down, turning red in anger while he's at it.

"That's more like it," he muttered as he watched his students going to their seats. He raised an eyebrow on one particular student. "Sawada," he said, calling her attention, "for once you're not late. That's a miracle, I tell you that." The class snickered in response and some even jeered in her direction. They quickly backed away when Gokudera shot them a dangerous glare.

Alphonse grunted. "Anyway," he called out, "today we will be learning about the famous Time-Warped war." Everyone's attention and interest were suddenly piqued, even Tsuna's and Gokudera's. It was actually the only topic that everyone would actually listen to.

"Now, as we all know, the Time-Warped war began because of the Bovino Group's invention, the Ten-Year-Bazooka, which allows the target of the weapon to switch places with their ten-year-older selves. Now, a certain person was fallen victim to this Bazooka. This person was known to be wearing the famed Vongola Sky Ring. So, it would be logical to say that the Ninth was the one to have travelled to the future in ten years.

"But, reports have stated that the bearer of this ring was much younger—thirteen years old at least." Alphonse pulled out a small laptop and plugged it to the school's projector. Looking through his files, he clicked on a presentation named 'TWW.'

"Now, as you can all see," he said, pointing to a picture of smoke and debris everywhere, a silhouette of a person in a fighting stance obscured by the thick pollution, "this is one of the four pictures taken in the future, which was handed to us by the ten-year-older Fuuta de la Stella for the primary reason of not repeating this war." Everyone took a look at the figure.

The figure had short hair that was spiky at the bottom. No one could say what colour it was, but the fugure's eyes were very noticeable: orange. "Some details were given to us by the young boy, but not all," Alphonse said.

He clicked on the right arrow key of the keyboard and a new picture blocked the previous one. This time, the same figure was there, smoke and Sky Flames once again obscuring everyone's vision from finding out who this mysterious Sky Flame-wielder was. The figure was sitting on a sleek black motorcycle—or at least that was what colour it looked like—with an orange Flame sprouting from its forehead and black gloves on each hand.

Gokudera's eyes widened as he saw the familiar 'X' the two gloves had and the familiar orange Flame on this person's forehead. "T-Tenth—!" Tsuna forcefully grabbed his arm, preventing him from continuing his sentence. It was enough to silence him even without a verbal communication.

"This was the person who travelled to the future," Alphonse said, ignoring the two teens, and no doubt not knowing their actions. "He fought with the Mare Sky ring holder, another unknown figure, but undoubtedly one of the Millefiore, a group now allied with the Vongola after the whole fiasco. A stupid mistake the Vongola made, really.

"Now we have here," he clicked the right arrow button and a new picture was shown; a tall man with spiky white hair and a deeply shadowed face, wearing a white over black suit with a vest instead of a jacket, "is the man from Millefiore. It is still unknown who this man is, but the future Fuuta said that he was dead, thanks to the mysterious time-traveller."

Alphonse then went to the next picture where the time-traveller had one arm forward and one arm back, both sprouting a large amount of Flames, while the Mare Sky ring holder was down on his knees, burning. The picture was still obscure from the amount of smoke that the mystery-man's Flames brought out. It was taken from a long distance, unlike the three other pictures.

"This was their final battle," Alphonse said, captivated by the picture along with the rest of the class, "and the last picture Fuuta brought with us. He told us that this because of a forcefield that was made by the Arcobaleno Sky ring holder, who died because of her loss of Flames making that same forcefield."

"After the final battle, the time-traveller went back to his time period. There were a lot of details that were held back; there was a betrayal, a fake death, and a plan created by the time-traveller's future self. No one knows this man's identity, nor do we know his enemy's identity, but we do know that the final battle ended the war."

The class was silent at first. Yamamoto Takeshi, who was in awe of the mysterious man's strength, gaped at the last picture. He was amazing, he thought. "So, sir," he said, and Alphonse directed his attention to his student, "the Mare dude was kind of, like, more than a decade older than the guy who defeated him?"

Alphonse nodded. "Yes, apparently," he answered. "A thirteen-year-old against a thirty-year-old." He paused. "Well, those are the least likely ages of the two, since Fuuta never mentioned their exact ages. But the guesses were close enough, I think."

Yamamoto nodded in understanding. "All right then, everyone," Alphonse then said, exiting the presentation. "Grab your textbooks and go to pages sixty-seven to seventy-one. Read silently."

There were shufflings of paper and the impulse of silently slamming the book on their desks. Checking to see if the teacher was looking at the students, which he was not, Yamamoto looked to Tsuna's direction. He was still thinking up ways to date her—the bet ends on Tuesday, according to his friends.

Sawada looked pale, her lips set into a thin line as her brown eyes skimmed over her textbook. She stopped at a certain part of the book and muttered something, but continued reading on. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow but figured that maybe it was just something irrelevant. He kept on thinking about plans for the rest of the week.

:X:X:

It was lunch time.

So, being Yamamoto (which is another word for _dangerously devoted_), he came up with a great plan to woe Sawada into dating him. He followed Sawada and her new-found puppy to where they go to at lunch. Of course he won't magically know; what is he, a stalker?

Gokudera was actually the reason they started the bet. Mochida thought that it was hilarious seeing the dog worship the ground the loser walked on while acting as some type of bodyguard for said loser. So, they thought, 'Hey, why not a bet with Yamamoto? He'll be able to snag a girl. Though she is kind of protected by a rampaging demon.'

And that was why he was here today, following them, and coming up with a plan to woe her into dating him. He followed them to the top floor, watching them enter the school roof. Yamamoto's eyebrows furrowed—they weren't allowed in that section of the school.

"Tenth?" he heard Gokudera's voice say to the other occupant of the rooftop. He stopped walking, his hand on top of the doorknob. It sounded...worried and concerned. "That was you, wasn't it?"

There was a rather long pause. "Yes," Sawada's quiet voice intoned, loud enough for Yamamoto himself to hear, albeit with struggle. "Yeah, it was."

Another pause. "How old were you that time, Tenth?" Gokudera said again, his voice sounding most worried than Yamamoto ever heard him. He didn't even know what the two of them were talking about. He didn't know why he won't just slam the door open and stop the conversation, or at least leave and let them have their time.

But a part of him wanted to listen. So much.

"...I was thirteen," Sawada replied, reluctantly so, that is. "But it's all right. At least that was over, and..._he_ is actually quite nice." She lightly laughed. "He now invites me for chocolate and marshmallows whenever we meet. Says that I don't spend enough time with him."

What? Chocolate and marshmallows? Yamamoto was a tad bit confused—who was the person they were talking about that would invite someone for _marshmallows, _of all things? He hope they would give him some clues (though unknowingly) to find out who this mystery person they're talking about is.

"It's really funny, though," Sawada said, a cheery tone found in her voice, "how he changed after finding out. He told me that, for hurting me in the future, he would become my best friend. He's old, though. Or at least, old enough to graduate the Accademia. Nineteen years old now."

Yamamoto is still wondering.

"But, Tenth!" Gokudera shouted out. "He—he almost killed you! That trip ten years into the future, that was still him!" Yamamoto froze.

Ten years into the future...

"Don't worry about it, Gokudera," Sawada reassured him. "He saved my life when I came back. I—I was dying, my Flames were close to depleted, and majority of my energy was used in the final fight." Yamamoto could almost sense her lips quivering. "He used up his own Flames...and I lived. He, on the other hand, had to stay in his base for a month to restore his Flames."

Flames...she had _Flames_...

"Byakuran...I trust him now. A lot. A bit too much, as everyone keeps reminding me." She took a deep breath. "The Time-Warped War wasn't easy to deal with, Gokudera. I know who died there and now...Byakuran's doing his all to prevent himself from causing it."

The Time-Warped War...she experienced it...

"Having power over space isn't easy for him; he'd be tempted. He would...he would torture himself from having such thoughts now. It took so long to subdue him, since his Flames are far too powerful for any normal Flame-wielder to fight."

Controlling space...?

"Byakuran...the Mare Sky ring holder, always told me that it was a great honour to be working and fighting alongside the new Vongola Sky ring holder." She took another deep breath. "You have to forgive him. I know I have."

"T-Tenth..."

_Tenth._

No wonder Gokudera called her that.

No wonder she looked so pale during the lesson.

No wonder she isolated himself from everyone.

No wonder.

She was the mysterious identity of the famed Vongola Tenth.

And she was being used as the object of their lousy bet.

**End of Chapter**

**:X:X:**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was kind of...short. I have a lot to do at school and I could barely have any time to write anymore. :(**

**And I stopped at the best part (at least I think it is)! :O**

**How did you guys like the 'Time-Warped War' bit? I think that'll prepare you for the future character/s that'll be appearing in the next few chapters. To be honest, this just popped into my mind 'cause it seemed awesome like that.**

**I used 'Annabelle' for the first OC antagonist's name because using 'Annabeth' would remind me of Annabeth from Percy Jackson. And I like her too much to consider using her name as an antagonist's name. :D**

**Review? :)**


End file.
